winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tir Nan Og
Tir Nan Og is a small island off the coast of Ireland not marked on any map that is home of the Earth Fairies. Overview Tir Nan Og is the capital of the Earth Fairies and was as well a sovereign kingdom in ancient times. All the Major Fairies and other Fairy Queens, like Diana - Queen of the Amazon Fairies - and Aurora - Queen of the Arctic Fairies, of Earth take orders from the Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og, except, till some extent, Sibylla who, as Fairy of Justice, has to remain neutral and treat friends and enemies, and Good and Evil people all as being equal and cannot take sides. The fact that even Fairies of Tir Nan Og, under Morgana's direct orders, are not allowed to enter her cave when she has provided shelter to the Wizards of the Black Circle confirms that Tir Nan Og's power has limitations there as it is a sacred place, even if Nebula, due in her hunger for revenge, even proposed to attack and destroy Sibylla's Cave to be able to punish the Wizards, though Morgana was against this. According to Morgana, Tir Nan Og was, before the arrival of Ogron and his Wizards, a wonderful realm located between the Magic Dimension and the human world (now the non-magical Earth), with magnificent buildings and sceneries and the Earth Fairies had contacts with all the other magical realms at this time. Later when the Wizards of the Black Circle started hunting the Earth Fairies, they used the island itself to imprison the fairies. When the Winx freed the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, it was used as headquarters for the short lived revenge campaign against the humans. The royal palace is where the Fairy Queen lives. In the underground corridors there are the statues of all the previous Fairy Queens who once ruled the Earth Fairies. The palace itself looks halfway between a building and a tree, as it has gigantic roots at its base, and branches with lots of pink leaves. There are many menhirs on the island. It can be seen in flashbacks from the last Season 4 episode that the last fight between Morgana and the Wizards of the Black Circle happened on Tir Nan Og, before Morgana was sealed in her kingdom for good by the Wizards. Series Pre-Series In ancient times, Tir Nan Og was a magnificent place located between non-magical Earth and the Magic Dimension and the Fairies protected nature and spread its powers on Earth. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle developed a way of resisting to fairy magic and stealing their powers by plucking their wings. They started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured all the Earth Fairies, sealing them into their own kingdom of Tir Nan Og. As, one by one, all fairies of Earth were captured, the Wizards' power grew stronger and wars, intolerance, and all kinds of evil spread on Earth. |-|Season 4= The Wizards tried to attack Bloom at Alfea, believing she was the last Fairy of Earth as she grew up in Gardenia, while she was in fact from Domino. Miss Faragonda then sent the Winx to Earth, with the mission of restoring magic on Earth and saving the last fairy of Earth, and the Earth Fairies as well. After the Winx gained the Believix powers, they began to make the humans believe in magic, weakening the Wizards and preparing Earth to welcome new Fairies, and they found the White Circle, the opposite of the Wizards' Black Circle. The island first appeared in a vision when the Winx used their Tracix wings in "A Virtual World", but the Winx didn't go there until "The Enchanted Island", when they went to free the Fairies of Earth. The island wasn't seen again until "The Day of Justice", when the Winx brought the Wizards of the Black Circle of Tir Nan Og.]]there for the trial. When Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger during the ceremony, as a sign of the capitulation and the submission of the Wizards to the justice of the Fairies, the Black Circle was destroyed and released dark energy which created a vortex in a large crack in the ground, which led to the Dark Abyss and would suck up all of the Earth Fairies, sealing them away for good and allowing them to take control of Earth. Luckily, the Earth fairies were all saved, and Nabu was able to close the chasm. Sadly, the dark magic had drained Nabu of all his energy, possibly resulting in him ending into a coma-like state (Morgana said that she would take care of him till he wakes up again). The Fairies of Tir Nan Og stopped trusting and being loyal to Morgana after this and started plotting against her and Nebula, blinded by her hunger for vengeance, overthrew Morgana, imprisoned her in a magical mirror and proclaimed herself as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies. She and Aisha, who joined her out of grief for Nabu, led the Warrior Fairies into the Omega Dimension to seek revenge from the Wizards who had fled there. At Tir Nan Og, the Winx and the Specialists had to fight the Warrior Fairies who had joined Nebula and were guarding the palace and finally found Morgana in the mirror. After revealing that Roxy was the only one who could free her since she was her daughter, Morgana, Roxy and the Winx went into the Omega Dimension and managed to convince all the Fairies to give up their revenge, except Nebula and Aisha. After failing to defeat the Wizards, Nebula and Aisha joined forces with the Winx and Roxy and finally defeated the Wizards. After this Morgana gave up her throne and decided to go live at Gardenia, with her family, for good. Morgana then named Nebula as the new Queen of Tir Nan Og after forgiving her and telling her that since she repented for her actions she was still on the side of good. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, The Winx go off to Tir Nan Og and meet up with Nebula, who had converted Morgana's castle into a school of Fairies.Nebula shows the Winx the Mythix Wands on display in a vault. Wands.]]According to her, seven fairies from the Legendarium crossed over to the real world and traveled the many worlds of the universe, including Earth. She also mentions that the wands are impossible to hold until a fairy has proven herself before them. Aisha believes they've proven themselves many times from all their battles against the Legendarium monsters. Suddenly, the castle is under attack by the Trix and some witch recruits. The Winx come out and transform. Eldora also transforms to join in on the fight. During the fight, two witch recruits sneak past and enter the castle. Bloom quickly follows them to stop them from getting to the wands and easily dispatches them. Selina watches from the viewing orb as Acheron is annoyed that the Trix won't share their power with Selina in order to free him. Selina has another alternative in mind that is Bloom's Dragon Flame. Due to the Trix's new amulets, they were holding their own against the Winx, Eldora, and Nebula. Inside the castle, Bloom gets ambushed by Selina, who entangles her with an ethereal snake. The other fairy students try to fight her off, but get chased off. She then mocks Bloom at their meeting again and asks if she's happy to see her. Bloom tries to talk sense into Selina that Acheron is too dangerous to free and to trust in Eldora. Selina retorts that Eldora is dead to her and that Acheron is the only real friend she has before trying to extract the Dragon's Flame. Bloom gets angry and defiantly blasts Selina back to stop her. Outside, The powered Trix were overwhelming the others until Bloom comes out. Icy then pursues her into the castle, cornering her into the vault where the wands were at. As Icy was about to launch a powerful spell, Bloom realizes the amulet was giving the witch her power boost. Taking a gamble, Bloom shoots the pendant, destroying it. This also causes Darcy and Stormy's pendants to shatter as well. Realizing their power boost was gone, the Trix and their minions retreat like cowards. In the vault, Nebula thanks the Winx and Eldora for saving Tir Nan Og, Then to their shock, the Wands phase through the glass display to the Winx and Eldora. Tecna states that this definitely meant they have proven themselves as fairies before the wands. The time has come to enter the Legendarium World. Trivia *The original island of Tír na nÓg, meaning the Land of Youth", features in Irish mythology as the place where the Tuatha Dé Danann, the previous inhabitants of Ireland (originally Divine and considered to be Gods, but later came to be regarded as Fairies), settled after the humans (the Gaels - the ancestors of modern Irish people) arrived in Ireland. It was said to be located in the Ocean far in the West, beyond the edges of the World and could be reached only after a difficult voyage or by being invited by a messenger of the Gods, that is of the Island's inhabitants, a Banshee (Banshees are fairies regarded in Irish mythology as messengers of the Otherworld and omens of Death, and act as messengers of the Gods to the humans). *The Island of Tir Nan Og in Winx Club may also be having references from the mythical Island of Avalon (the Island of Apples) of the Arthurian Legend, which was usually associated with Morgan le Fay (who possibly inspired the character of Queen Morgana), who was supposed to live there with her eight sisters, as references to the Arthurian Legend have already been made when Faragonda was first telling the Winx Club the story of the Wizards of the Black Circle. According to legend, it was an enchanted island which would produce good things by itself such that it was not necessary to cultivate the soil, and fruits, cereals and other good things would grow by themselves. There, people would live a hundred years (which was unusually long in medieval times). It was supposed to be the place where King Arthur's sword Excalibur was forged, and where he was brought to rest following his final battle with his evil son Mordred and his apparent death, since it was said that he will raise again from the dead to lead his people against their enemies. *The original Irish name is written Tír na nÓg and it is spelled "Teer na n-oh-g", unlike in the series where it is spelled "Tur nan Og". **The Irish dub is the only dub that prenounces it properly. *The island of Tir Nan Og is also used in the show, Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, which was also created by Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l. Category:Locations Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Realms Category:Roxy Category:Winx Club